


To Dance With You

by TheMGMouse



Series: Quirellmort Tales [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Quirrell and Voldemort share a dance the night after their wedding and think of how far they've come.





	To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I've wanted to write ever since I finished A Very Potter Musical - well... actually it was like in the middle. Basically, when I saw this couple, I knew I had to write more of them.  
I really like their personalities and think that they have some exciting adventures ahead of them :3  
Please enjoy!  
Bananas~~

Quirrell sighed and leaned against the wall. He took a rag from his pocket and dabbed his forehead, it was the day after his and Voldemort’s wedding and they checked out of their hotel. And then spent the whole day moving in furniture and boxes into their new house. Not that they were complaining - they had a new house.

For them, being the former dark lord and … well, what was to the Wizarding World Qurriell again… that was a dream. As they were outcasts from the Wizarding World and a bit like that from the Muggle World too. As they normal kept to themselves and really couldn’t get any jobs in the world due to personal, but mainly appearance reasons. Though they weren’t attached to each other back anymore, Voldemort wasn’t the most normal face you’d see ever and Quirrell was still paranoid from going outside or working any time it could get dark… So for now, they were living off Quirrell’s savings from the years he taught at Hogwarts. Which would allow them to go almost half a year without working - though they both decided that after they got married they’d start looking for ways to make money so they’d have something in saving if an emergency should arise.

Voldemort came into the house a few minutes later carrying in a box labeled dancing shoes. He was so excited that the new house had a room just for him to practice his dancing, it would be perfect and- he stopped as he saw Quirrell sleeping as he leaned on the wall. Voldemort smiled, thinking of how far they’d come and where they were headed. Things seemed to be looking up for them now, they had a nice little house in a neighboorhood where no one knew them or would have to know them. They were also down to the final boxes, yay them! And also good for them, because they’d have to drive the moving van back to the moving place unless they wanted to be charged a late fee. After that, they’d probably go find some dinner to bring back home and then they’d probably hit the hay…  
But first Voldemort had the perfect way to wake up Quirrell, he ran into his dance studio - yes, that is what he decided to call it. And brought out the small record player and stuck it into the corner of the room, and turned it on.

Then he went over to Quirrell and poked him, “Hey, you.”

“Mmm…?” Quirrell blinked and opened his eyes, “Ah- Hello, Voldemort, what are you doing?” He asked, sitting up as he heard the music.

“Just listening to some music,” Voldemort said, casually.

“Ah, I see.” Quirrell said, about to nod off again when he started, “Wait… isn’t that our wedding song?”

“Maybe…” Voldemort said he extended a hand out to Quirrell, “May I have this dance, Squirrel?”

“Ah- I-I really think we should bring more boxes I-”

“I didn’t hear a no.” Voldemort teased, helping Quirrell up and beginning to lead him in a slow dance.

Quirrell chuckled softly, “Well…this is nice, but-” He stopped as Voldemort dipped him, “I do think we should get going- it’ll get dark soon…”

“Just one dance,” Voldemort said, “It’s all I ask, we haven’t had any time to just be yet in our new house… why not take a small break?”

Quirrell thought for a moment before nodding, “Y-yes… you’re right, we’ve been so busy moving we skipped lunch…”

“Exactly, so a small dance break won’t kill us now would it?” Voldemort answered.

“I guess not,” Quirrell said, looking up at Voldemort as they continued to dance until the song finished…


End file.
